


The Art of Seduction: You and the Moon and Neptune Got It Right

by wednesdays__child



Series: The Art of Seduction [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: Aaron believes every couple needs a quiet moment or two to just be. A night on the beach is exactly what he and Spencer need.





	The Art of Seduction: You and the Moon and Neptune Got It Right

**Author's Note:**

> A little interlude for our boys. 
> 
> Set right after Evil Twin, Eviler Twin.
> 
> Betaed by Dazeventura6.
> 
> Title and quote from the Echosmith song "Bright".

 

_"I think the universe is on my side. Heaven and earth have finally aligned. Days are good and that's the way it should be." ~ Echosmith._

 

Spencer sighed as he leaned back into the strong arms of his lover behind him. The evening breeze blew around them, just a touch of chill in the warm summer night air. He pulled the soft blanket a little tighter around his shoulders, pulling his lover in even closer to his back. Warm lips pressed against his skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder, kissing softly before a warm tongue snaked out to lathe the area. Spencer gasped and sighed, tilting his head to the side to allow his lover better access to more of his sensitive flesh. Arms tightened around him as Aaron settled into a more comfortable position as they looked out at the waves crashing in over the shore.

"This is nice," was whispered into his ear, the breath warm causing goosebumps to break out over his skin.

"Mmhmm," he agreed, settling further into the embrace. 

"You were wonderful with Jack today."

"Well, he's a great kid. He has a smart mind."

"You know that every time you answer one of his questions, he only comes up with two more."

Spencer chuckled. "I don't mind."

"I know you don't. You were very patient with him today. I appreciate you making your answers kid friendly."

"Kid friendly?" Spencer asked. 

"I know you wanted to go through and correct him about shooting stars and all of that."

"Shooting stars are actually not stars at all," he started, Reid babble in full force. "They are, in reality, a small piece of rock or dust that hits Earth's atmosphere from space. It moves so fast that it heats up and glows as it moves through the atmosphere. So not a star but a meteorite."

Aaron chuckled before pressing another kiss to the tempting flesh. "But it's not nearly so fantastic to say you wished on a falling meteorite."

Spencer hummed as the trail of kisses and the chill of night air caused him to shiver. The arms around him slowly loosened and warm hands dipped below the soft sweater working bravely to fight off the cold. 

"Did you hear what he wished for?"

Aaron smiled, nipping the skin lightly before moving up to whisper in his ear. "He wished his daddy would be happy."

"And are you?"

"Very."

"Then apparently wishing on a shooting star really does work."

They fell silent then, simply watching the waves rolling in, the shoreline gently lit by the beach house behind them.

"We should really thank Dominic for giving us some time to ourselves," Aaron whispered as his calloused fingertips teased the smooth planes of Spencer abdomen, traced the toned muscles of his chest before circling a single nipple. "I can't believe he volunteered to watch Jack while we got some alone time out here."

Spencer gasped at the teasing. "Well, he wanted some time to get to know you both. Now that you all know about us, he wants to do the whole family thing."

"It's very sweet. And a weekend at a private beach house on Virginia Beach is a great way to mend fences between quarreling families, as far as I'm concerned."

"You are so easily impressed, Aaron Hotchner."

"I love the beach, Spencer. You know that."

Spencer sighed, leaning back even further as the hands on his body continued their gentle, teasing exploration. "I don't see why. It's cold and the ground is hard and despite the blanket you laid down, I'm getting sand in places where there should never be sand."

"You've never wanted to have sex on the beach?"

"What?!" Spencer nearly shrieked, leaning forward to pull himself out of the circle of arms bracketing him in. "I am not having sex out here in the open, Aaron. Are you crazy?"

"Only crazy about you."

Spencer chuckled. "You really need to work on your flirting skills."

Aaron pulled him back down to his chest. "Got you, didn't I?"

"Well, I'm easy."

Fingers found their way beneath his chin, tilting his head back until his head was resting against Aaron's shoulder. He turned and let his lips get captured in a soft, tender kiss. Aaron pressed forward, teasing lightly, begging for entrance. Spencer sighed and happily let him in. The warm tongue traced the seam of his lips before dipping in, tasting him and coaxing his tongue out to play. They kissed like that, sloppy and inelegant for several long minutes, enjoying the time to do just that, just be them, cuddled under a blanket and making out like teens. 

He moved back against the body behind him, gasping at the feel of the hard cock pressing against his ass. He pulled away, turning to stare at his lover. "You're serious about the sex on the beach thing, aren't you?"

Aaron's eyebrows waggled at him and he couldn't help but chuckle as he shook his head. "It's not like we can do anything in the house with Jack still awake and Dominic constantly walking into every room we happen to be in without knocking. I'm beginning to think that he's doing it on purpose."

Spencer chuckled although he was beginning to think the same thing. 

"But out here? Seriously, Aaron?"

"That's part of the thrill, Spencer. The possibly of getting caught. Please. I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Slowly, Aaron shifted around until he was kneeling over Spencer's thighs, gently pressing down on the other man's shoulders until Spencer was lying flat on the blanket beneath him. Smirking as he pulled the blanket around his shoulders before blanketing the lithe body laid out before him. 

"Just enjoy, Spencer."

The young genius sighed as he smiled up at his lover.

"Why do I get the feeling you've done this before?"

Aaron smirked down at him. "After Sean was born my family used to holiday at Cape May every summer. One summer, just after I'd turned fifteen, I met Blaine. He was brash and cocky and too smart for his own good."

"So you're attracted to intelligence?"

"Always." Aaron leaned down to kiss him lightly. "Anyway, we would sneak off most nights, talking about our dreams and drinking alcohol we could steal from our parents. One night we snagged some blankets and hid behind a sand dune so no one could see us. Gave my first blowjob that night."

"Your first sexual experience was with a guy behind a sand dune?"

"My first sexual experience with a _man_ was behind a sand dune," Aaron said with a wink and smirk. "I was awful at it but I don't think he minded much. I'm much better than I used to be. Wanna see?"

"Honestly?" He paused, pretending to think. It wasn't a difficult decision. "Yeah, I think I want to see."

"Knew you would."

Aaron pulled the blanket around them up and over his shoulders to keep Spencer from the cold as he slowly began to move down the younger man's body, completely covered his head under the warmth, hiding him completely under the soft wool. He pushed up the soft sweater, kissing and licking as he slowly worked his way down. Spencer gasped and sighed at the delicious torture. Aaron had spent so much time learning his body that now he knew exactly where to kiss, where to nip and where to lick to pull every bit of pleasure from his body. Spencer arched his neck, the back of his head pressing into the hard ground beneath him, his hips rolling up with the need, the tension ramping up in the corded thighs. Fingers deftly began to work at the fastenings of his pants, skillfully opening first his belt and then his fly before slowly working the pants and boxers down just enough to free his aching cock. 

"Aaron," he gasped, still in shock that they were really going to do this out here in the open.

"Shhh," Aaron quieted him, the rush of it brushing over his exposed prick. He shivered at the feeling.

His hands moved, seemingly of their own volition, as his fingers threaded through the soft, raven colored strands. He loved them like this, soft and just a little longer than usual and free from the stiff product he usually used to keep them in check with for work. His Aaron, not Hotch. 

The first touch of tongue shocked him - it always did. Even with the chill of the coastal breeze all around him, his skin felt warm all over as Aaron found the base of him before licking all the way to the tip. Tongue flat and wide, Aaron continued his assault, licking, teasing and tasting, just a slow, simple up and down, every pass ramping up his need and desire. His hips began to move and roll as he desperately tried to get him to do more, give him more, take more.

"More," he finally groaned. He was surprised that Aaron had heard him of the sounds of the crashing waves but he must have since on the next pass to the top, Aaron's warm tongue swirled around the crown before lapping teasingly at the slit. Spencer bucked up, needing more, his body begging for more. "You are so much better."

The chuckle from beneath the blanket set his nerves on fire. He gripped the hair in his fingers, fingernails scratching and encouraging, hoping he could make his lover move faster but Aaron would not be swayed. He kept up the slow, singular attack - start at the base, lick to the top, swirl, dip, release, repeat. 

Suddenly, the blanket was pulled down enough to expose Aaron's head and the older man smiled up at him. 

"I'm going to be here a while," he said with a smirk. "Since you've got such a great view, why don’t you keep me entertained while I work. You know how much I love your voice."

Spencer smirked at him before leaning back and staring up into the evening sky. It was beautiful out here. There were no lights or buildings to obstruct his view of the clear evening sky and every star seemed to be shining bright just for them. The moon was nearly completely full, illuminating the night, making the beach glow with its light. 

Aaron moved back down under the blanket to repeat his delicious torture. 

Spencer began to recite.

"In most cultures, the moon is considered to be a feminine entity, sometimes symbolizing subtlety, clarity and reflection since she does not emanate light but reflect it from the sun. Debasish Mridha said, 'The moon teaches us that darkness can't hide that beauty of life if we know how to reflect beauty.' Some people think that the glow of moonlight makes everything seem more magical and it's one reason why lovers like to walk under its light."

Aaron had moved back down between his thighs and went straight to work as Spencer recited what he knew about the celestial beings looking down on them. He went from licking and teasing to wrapping his lips around the hardness and sliding his mouth down from tip to root. He popped off them and practically purred, "Tell me more."

Spencer gripped the hair a little tighter, trying to get the delicious mouth where he wanted it. When Aaron wrapped his lips around him once again, he continued.

"A full moon in particular is symbolic of the height of power, the peak of clarity, fullness and the obtainment of desire."

Aaron hummed and Spencer bucked, gasping as the sensitive head of his prick brushed the back of Aaron's throat. He tried to pull away, started to apologize, but was surprised when instead of letting him, Aaron pulled him in deeper.

"Aaron," he gasped in surprise but his body took over and pressed in until he felt Aaron swallow around him, pulling a strangled, needy moan from his lips. One hand wrapped around his hip to direct him to continue thrusting as the other dipped down to tease his heavy sack. Those delicious fingers travelled back before pressing up on the space behind, making him see stars.

Mouth and hand worked him relentlessly. The roaring of his gasping breath, pounding of his heartbeat and rushing of the blood in his ears blocked out everything else - the pounding of the waves and the howl of the wind didn't even register to him, not with what Aaron was doing to him. His entire being had been narrowed down to that mouth, that tongue, those fingers and his cock. He was panting and thrusting, needing more, just a little more. He was babbling - about stars and the moon and Neptune shining down on them, keeping up the litany of words in the hope that Aaron wouldn't stop.

Finally, it was enough. It was hot and wet and tight and perfect and he arched up, his hips lifting completely off the ground as he exploded inside that delicious mouth. He pulsed and poured himself into his love, calling his Aaron’s name over and over like it was the only word he'd ever known. 

Once the waves of pleasure had finally ebbed, he turned boneless against the sand, working hard to catch his breath. Slowly, Aaron crawled up his body before bracing himself above a still panting Spencer. He took his mouth in a passionate kiss, letting him taste himself on Aaron's tongue. Spencer gasped when he realized that Aaron had his pants open and his own needy hardness was pressing against Spencer's own spent cock. Shifting to one elbow, Aaron began to stroke himself, quick and efficient.

"That was amazing," Aaron gasped, his breath harsh and hot, puffing over his spit slick lips as he hurtled toward his end. "I love it when you just let go like that, Baby. Love hearing you talk, feeling you come undone beneath me. God, you have no idea how sexy you are to me."

Finally able to catch his breath, Spencer trailed his hands from Aaron's hair, down his shoulders, teasing, touching. One hand moved to cup his ass, gripping and pulling on the flexing, tight muscles, the other coming to the front to circle the straining prick.

"Let me," he whispered right before Aaron crashed his lips down and thrust his tongue inside Spencer's mouth, assaulting his senses as he fucked his hand and his mouth with abandon. Aaron pulled away, panting hard. Spencer looked up into the dark, deep eyes that bore into him, piercing him with the heat he saw in them, all for him. The stars and moonlight shown around the halo of dark hair, highlighting and illuminating the touches of white that only made Spencer find him more beautiful. 

"Aaron," he whispered, the sound barely heard above the roar of the waves and the wind around them. "You have no idea how amazing you are. You are magnificent. Thou art fairer than the evening air clad in the beauty of a thousand stars."

"Spencer," his lover gasped, his hips stuttering at the sweetly whispered words. Spencer smiled as he felt pulse after pulse of warmth land on his exposed belly. Aaron slowly caught his breath, his hips rolling slower and slower until finally he stopped and braced himself to keep from collapsing on top of the man beneath him. 

Once his breathing had returned to close to normal, Aaron rolled to his side and collected the younger man to him. They cuddled together, huddling under the blanket as their bodies began to cool from the heat of their passion. Hands wandered, touching gently, not teasing but just lazily exploring each other. 

"That was..." Aaron started.

"Amazing," Spencer finished. "I can't believe a Christopher Marlowe quote is what gets you off."

"It's not just the quote, but it doesn't hurt."

They both chuckled lightly before staring back up at the sky above them. 

"So, did it live up to the hype?" Aaron asked.

Spencer shook his head. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but yeah. Sex on the beach with you is worth the inconvenience."

Aaron chuckled, pulling him in to kiss him gently. They lazily kissed and touched and let the night around them just be. It was perfect - until Spencer shifted and the drying come pulled at his skin and he felt sand against his back and creeping toward his butt cheeks.

"And now I'm done," he declared as he sat up quickly. Aaron just laughed at him as he put himself back together before standing to help collect their supplies. Before they turned back to the beach house, Aaron stepped forward and cupped his jaw, hazel eyes meeting brown. 

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For this. For trusting me with this. For being you."

"Of course. I'm open to new things. But now that I've indulged you, I will expect reciprocation."

"Dare I ask?" Aaron asked, a little bit of awe and fear in his voice.

"I wouldn't," Spencer smirked.

Aaron laughed before taking his lips in another kiss, soft and tender. "Let's get inside and see what the boys have gotten up to this time."

Spencer smiled thinking about all the fun they'd had on this trip. Dominic and Jack were getting along well and it made his heart soar knowing that his family was expanding in such a wonderful way. 

"Okay, but..."

"Yeah?"

"Can we do this again tomorrow night?"

The answering laugh warmed his heart. "What about the hard ground and the cold and the sand in places where sand should never be?"

Spencer smirked back. "I'm a scientist. I'm sure I can come up with a solution."

Aaron started pulling him toward the house. Spencer was excited about prospect of a warm shower and soft bed. He turned back and looked out over the shore, the stars and moon still shining bright. He smiled back at the beauty beside him. Life was good and that's the way it should be. He couldn't wait to let that beauty continue to light his way.

~~END~~

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a heavy, angsty piece and needed something soft and fluffy. I used this song in one of my Spin classes and knew this needed to be written. Pure fluff and smut. I hope you like.


End file.
